


Hungerstuck

by Nightamethyst



Category: Dave Strider - Fandom, Homestuck, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, John egbert - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightamethyst/pseuds/Nightamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to do a Hunger games and Homestuck crossover even though I just found out there already are some I'm doing things differently. You don't have to have read the hunger games to get the fic, I know with the movie if people didn't read the book they didn't get it, don't worry i'm not doing that I will explain things and things are different in mine. Nor do you have to have read homestuck to understand. ^^ So basically homestuck characters are in a world where every year there is a reaping, one boy and girl between ages 12-18 are picked from each area to fight to the death in an arena. Only one can win. Dave Strider has been chosen from his town to be one of the tributes for his area. His friend John Egbert who has lived in a different town then Dave has also been chosen as tribute, meaning when they first meet they must fight to kill eachother.  Bro's first few lines are from Safe and sound by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hungerstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a Hunger games and Homestuck crossover even though I just found out there already are some I'm doing things differently. You don't have to have read the hunger games to get the fic, I know with the movie if people didn't read the book they didn't get it, don't worry i'm not doing that I will explain things and things are different in mine. Nor do you have to have read homestuck to understand. ^^ So basically homestuck characters are in a world where every year there is a reaping, one boy and girl between ages 12-18 are picked from each area to fight to the death in an arena. Only one can win. Dave Strider has been chosen from his town to be one of the tributes for his area. His friend John Egbert who has lived in a different town then Dave has also been chosen as tribute, meaning when they first meet they must fight to kill eachother. Bro's first few lines are from Safe and sound by Taylor Swift.

“Just close your eyes, everything’s alright” Bro whispered to Dave as he brushed his fingers through the younger striders hair. Tears ran down Dave’s face as he lay in his bed. He tried to fight back the tears but couldn’t. Bro tried to comfort him but there wasn’t much he could do. He heard Dave say “don’t leave me here alone.” Bro wrapped his arms around Dave and whispered “I’ll never let you go.”   
The sun was setting and they knew that there time was running short. Tonight was the last night and as much as he didn’t want to think of it he might never see Bro again. He tried to push the thought from his mind and couldn’t believe he got chosen. He was only a few years away from being safe but as luck would have it he would not make it that far. A message alert came from Dave’s computer; he knew exactly who it was. Bro got up to leave knowing he would want some time. Bro ruffled his hair and said “I’ll see you in the morning kiddo.”   
Dave opened his message already guessing what it said and found he was correct.   
John: Hey so I guess you heard…  
Dave: yeah im sorry Dave replied back.   
John: I’m sorry too. What are the chances of us both getting picked?  
Dave: I know man  
John: I guess we’ll finally meet face to face then  
Dave: yeah just sucks it had to be because of this reason  
John: yeah...  
John: so I’ll see you tomorrow   
Dave: see you tomorrow  
Dave logged off and went to lie on his bed. He felt he might cry again he hated it. He tossed his pillow across the room. Of all the stupid chances he had to be put in the arena against his best friend. Dave’s eyes became tired and he rolled over looking out his window. The dark sky outside showed only a few stars. He still could not believe he had to be chosen to be in The Hunger games.


End file.
